C'était plus fort que nous!
by matsuo-san
Summary: A quelque pas de moi se tenait mon arme fièrement plantée en terre, couverte de sang. Je n’avais laissé aucune chance à ceux qui se dressaient devant moi. Je n’avais eu aucune pitié.SASU-NARU! YAOI! ONE-SHOT! VENEZ LIRE ET LACHEZ DES Rewiews!


* * *

Titre : C'était plus fort que nous !

Genre : Romance tragédie

Couple : Sasu-Naru

Raiting : T

Disclamer : Les personnages cités ne sont pas les miens. Ils appartiennent à un auteur de génie.

Résumé : A quelque pas de moi se tenait mon arme fièrement plantée en terre, couverte de sang. Je n'avais laissé aucune chance é ceux qui dressaient devant moi. Je n'avais eu aucune pitié.

Ps : Ce One-shot me tenait à cœur, je voulais la publier plusieurs fois, mais j'hésitais, alors s'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous en pensez !! Merci.

Plus fort que nous :

Le ruissellement de l'eau arrêta mon regard. Je ne pouvais plus me détacher de cet écoulement infini. Il me paraissait irréel. Il était l'opposé de la vie, il coulait encore et encore sans jamais trouver de repos. A cette pensée, je passais mes doigts sur la surface éclatante et je me délectais de son contact. Pourtant, en cet instant, même sa beauté fût entachée. Le liquide limpide se teinta de pourpre et annonça la mort. C'est en voyant cela que je levais les yeux sur l'étendue macabre qui enlaidissait l'horizon. Je respirais bruyamment, une légère angoisse faisant encore battre mon âme. Je n'avais presque plus de force en moi, mon corps était meurtri par tant de combats.

Cependant, je n'arrivais pas encore à réaliser ce qui m'entourait, je niais toute réalité. Je voulais voir en ce jour sombre un cauchemar pour qu'enfin je puisse me réveiller. J'étais une ombre en ces lieux, je semblais errer sans jamais trouver ma place. J'étais seul, perdu entre la vie qui m'était accordée et désolation qui m'habitait.

A quelque pas de moi se tenait mon arme fièrement plantée en terre, couverte de sang. Je n'avais laissé aucune chance à ceux qui se dressaient devant moi. Je n'avais eu aucune pitié. Mon cœur devenu roche avait perdu son humanité. Je devenais quelqu'un d'autre, une sorte de messager de la mort. Je n'étais pourtant pas destiné à une telle chose, loin de là.

Seulement, je n'avais pas eu le choix, j'avais pris le seul chemin qu'il m'était donné de suivre. Je me rappelais de ces jours heureux que j'avais traversés mais ils disparaissaient, je le savais. J'avais encore la chance de te revoir parfois, c'était l'espace d'un instant mais ça me semblait donner une nouvelle couleur à ma vie. Tu habitais chacun de mes pas, me hantant comme le souvenir d'un être perdu. Cela n'était pourtant pas éloigné de notre triste vérité. Nous étions opposés par nos choix, c'était inéluctable.

Nous étions l'un en face de l'autre. Nous ne prononcions aucun mot, nos regards parlaient pour nous. Je lisais en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, mais j'avais peur de me tromper à chaque moment. Tu étais pour moi un mystère, un impossible, un rêve des plus fous. Je voulais t'atteindre au plus 

profond de toi et je croyais avoir réussi. Tu me regardais sans haine, je n'étais plus l'enfant que tu brisais. Je devenais celui qui suivait tes pas, s'éloignant de sa vie pour prendre le chemin du néant.

J'ai essayé en vain, de te le montrer, espérant ainsi te ramener vers moi. Seulement il était trop tard, le fossé qui nous séparait ne pouvait plus être refermé. Tu le savais et tu t'en amusais. Cela me faisait souffrir plus que tout, tu prononçais chaque fois la même phrase. Cette phrase qui résonnait en moi, comme un écho diabolique et envoûtant. Elle m'empoisonnait, détruisant chaque fois un peu plus ce qui restait de moi.

Tu avais un pouvoir que nul autre n'avait sur moi. Tu étais un ange et parfois un démon, jouant à volonté de chacun de tes aspects. J'étais ta chose, ton jouet, tu n'avais pas réellement besoin de moi. Tu avais besoin de ce que je représentais, je n'étais que fragilité et vulnérabilité. Pourtant, je n'en serais jamais sûr, tes prunelles te trahissaient souvent, me montrant l'opposé de tes dires. J'étais impuissant, je naviguais en mer trouble. Je dérivais au gré du vent, là où tu voulais que je sois, sans jamais poser de question.

Avant même que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'avais su, tu n'étais plus un frère. Tu étais bien plus, tu étais ce que j'ai toujours voulu, je t'aimais. Je ne pensais pas que cela puisse arriver, mais malgré moi, cela s'est produit. C'était une flèche tranchante qui découpait mon être. Elle me dévorait intérieurement sans que je m'en délivre.

Maintenant, je n'ai plus à me soucier, je n'ai plus de question à me poser. J'ai laissé tomber mon arme à terre et je tombe lentement. Je cherche du regard le tien, je sais que c'est la fin. Tu te rues vers moi, te jetant littéralement à terre, sans accorder la moindre attention à mon assassin. Tu relèves ma tête légèrement, j'observe ton visage, le scrute en vain, je ne reconnais pas l'expression qui le déforme. Tu me parles, mais tes mots me semblent murmures. Tu pleures mais tes larmes me paraissent être pluie. Je ne vois rien de ce qui se passe réellement, je suis ailleurs. Un sourire peint sur le visage, une mélodie bénite résonnant en moi. Je lève la main dans un effort surhumain et je la pose sur tes lèvres et en trace le contour. Elles sont douces comme l'eau que je caressais autrefois, elles seront éternelles comme cette rivière. Je ne les oublierais jamais, tu seras toujours ce que je n'ai jamais su avoir. L'espoir de toute ma vie, l'unique amour de mon existence. Je ferme les yeux, me laissant glisser, jusqu'à ce que j'entende ta voix me parvenir de ton monde.

- C'était plus fort que nous, mais je t'aimais…Naruto…

Sur ces mots, la mort me parut douce, elle me donnait enfin la victoire de ce que j'avais toujours espéré au plus profond de moi… J'avais reçu en l'espace d'une seconde ma raison de vivre.

FIN

* * *

J'espère que cela vous plaira merci d'avance pour les rewiews

Hitto-sama si tu passes par-là, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour l'orthographe, j'ai même fait relire.


End file.
